Breath no more
by Liuny
Summary: En una noche cuando todos los sentimientos te atormentan, acabas por suicidarte no puedes hacer mucho más que eso ¿o sí? Alguien te da una sorpresa inesperada, devolviendote la ganas de vivir, pero, no todo suele ser para siempre... [Slash]


**Breathe no more**

_**Edit:** Fanfiction no acepta Songfics... así que, es mejor evitarse los problemas._

La noche era tormentosa, pero, no en el sentido que normalmente lo utilizamos, por supuesto que no, solo él sentía el caos que se iba desarrollando paulatinamente, ya no lo soportaba más…, hacía algo, o iba a terminar por asfixiarse, maldita era su suerte, una que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre viviendo en la oscuridad, esperando que las demás personas le dijeran que hacer para poder mover un dedo, ser el niño perfecto, para, obtener solamente una cálida sonrisa, pero, para Él, eso no existía, por supuesto que no, para el solo habían falsedades e hipocresía, maldita sea el día que vino al mundo… odiaba ese mundo, no había nada real, todo era fingido¿Para que vivir así?

Tomó un largo aliento, no podía respirar, el cuarto era demasiado pequeño, estaba totalmente destrozado…, por el piso no había más que vidrios, y pedazos de periódicos viejos que se acumulaban creando solamente basura alrededor, las paredes estaban escritas con palabras de súplicas y auxilio, la oscuridad rodeaba las cuatro paredes, todo había pasado, sólo Él quedaba, sólo el se ahogaba en la nauseabunda soledad…, sólo Él perdía un pedazo más de su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba.

Perdido, así era como se sentía, olvidado en el tiempo y estacado en el espacio, era donde estaba, ya no quería continuar así no más¡por favor! Alguien que lo sostuviera, alguien que fuera capaz de componer su corazón con caricias y palabras de aliento, alguien que le diera un poco que su energía, pero, allí no había nadie, sólo estaba él con la bella soledad delineando sus fracciones, susurrando palabras mudas, tal vez consoladoras, su compañera, su amiga, su amante…

¿Cuántas pesadillas más tendría que vivir¿Cuántos años más de sufrimiento tendría que pasar para poder sonreír? Allí solo en esas estrechos muros, donde el frío se filtraba haciendo tiritar su maltratado y descuidado cuerpo, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que alguna vez habían tenido, por supuesto¿Alguna vez alguien se dio cuenta de cuanto sufría¿Alguna vez alguien trató de mirar más allá de su nariz¿Quién se iba dar cuenta de eso? Todos están demasiado ocupados, creyendo que sus problemas son más fuertes que los de las otras personas, ahora veía que el amor no existía…, tal vez la compasión y la piedad, o tal vez con algo más de tiempo, algo que se le podía denominar como entendimiento.

¿No llevan diciendo por años que la ignorancia te hace feliz? Pues eso fue lo que lo llevó a la inevitable destrucción, llegar a dejar su corazón destruido en pedazos, enterrado, en lo más profundo del océano en las arenas puras que no ha tocado el hombre… olvidando la ubicación en algún lugar de su inconsciente esperando que alguien llegara para encontrarlo juntos…, pero, con el paso del tiempo, las piezas se fueron esparciendo, ahora más que nunca, sería más difícil arreglar un problema que venía desde lo más adentro de su alma, donde las cosas no son superficiales, si no es donde debaten tu corazón y tu conciencia, llevando al punto de la desesperación, por favor… esa palabra resuena con ecos vacíos, inexistentes.

'ayuda' ¿Alguna vez la obtuvo? Fue tan ciego que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedirlo, todos los temas ruedan en un mismo lugar "desesperación" "muerte" "dolor", en lo más profundo, donde ni siquiera el podía llegar estaba escondido el yo que va desapareciendo cada vez que creces un año más, este es encerrado bajo más y más puertas, si todo el mundo se pregunta ¿Dónde están las llaves? No poseen, la caja de Pandora suele ser engañosa…

Afuera en las calles, sólo se oía la noche, la cual estaba silenciosa, y calmada, nada en comparación con lo que sentía, ahora lo que quería era una botella de alcohol etílico puro…, esa era la única salida que conocía, sus apagados y acuosos ojos pasaron recorriendo la pequeña habitación logrando divisar entre el llanto que bajaba rebeldemente por sus ojos hinchados, un espejo que estaba medio roto, pero aún algunas piezas reposaban medio estables en el soporte…, habían mucho cortes por todo el cuerpo…, la ropa estaba rasgada, sus costillas se veían, de lo delgado y mal alimentado que estaba, lo más seguro es que estuviera sufriendo de una anemia, su cabello caía desordenadamente por la cintura, cubierto de polvo, ya nada le importaba…

¿Quedaba alguna salvación para él? De verdad quería ver un nuevo atardecer…, una mañana en la que pudiera sonreír sinceramente, y encarar al mundo como siempre lo había hecho, pero, eso ya no podía ser –Se acercó al espejo, colocando una mano en la afilada superficie cortando su pálida mano, hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la herida a la boca mientras el llanto se hacía audible, era horripilante escuchar ese llanto tan lleno de dolor, tan lleno de resentimiento, recelo, de desolación, sufrimiento…, y sentimiento, que posiblemente no han sido nombrados por la raza humano, pero, mejor así, aún no han sido corrompidos…

**  
**

No sabía de donde salían más lágrimas, el ya debía haberse quedado seco…, tanto llanto, el cuerpo era maravilloso, una reserva ilimitada de tantas cosas, él pasó por su cabeza, no sabía porque veía brillar esos ojos grises, que hacían que su corazón palpitase con tanta fuerza, no era justo…, esas manos que lo llevaban tan fácilmente al éxtasis, ahora solamente fueran un dulce y peligroso reflejo, el único ventanal que tenía la habitación hizo que la luna entrara, dando una mejor vista de la desecha residencia, las paredes estaban con la pintura cortada, aparte de estar rayado, una catre sin sábanas se veía en un rincón olvidado, en una mesa, unos platos sucios.

Por el santo Dios, esa cosa parecía más una cárcel que una casa; pero, eso, era su cárcel, su prisión, su maldito celda el la que lo torturaban día, día, el que había logrado huir después de ver como cada uno de sus amigos morían lenta y tortuosamente, el sintiendo su agonía y su pena…

**  
**

Vio a la ventana, en realidad, vio hacía abajo, abrió los vidrios, y sintió un vértigo que le hizo vomitar lo que no había comido, estaba débil, sólo quedaba la muerte, si no quería seguir sufriendo como un perro…

Era hora de poner punto y final a todo aquello. Se arrastró en aquel líquido blanquecino que había vomitado, y empezó a buscar con ahínco algo que lo ayudara con la tarea de quitarle la vida, pero, todos los vidrios eran demasiado pequeños como para causarle una herida de muerte…

Vio el espejo como su única salvación, vio con asco y desolación su reflejo para después dar un golpe seco en el reflejo, el ruido fue desapareciendo con el eco que producían los pedazos al caer el piso, agarró uno más o menos grande, pasó un dedo por la esquina, causando que la sangre espesa volviera a bajar por la superficie lisa. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto¿Verdad? Con un demonios su conciencia que ahora le daba por aparecer ¿Qué estaba esperando¿Un milagro? Que alguien llegara y le dijera "Yo estaré allí para ti"

No, eso era volver a las esperanzar del pasado, no podía, eso era lo que lo había llevado a semejante destino, las esperanzas, no podía volver a caer en ellas, ahora que estaba tan cerca de ser feliz…

_¿Pero como sabes que de verdad serás feliz quitándote la vida?_

Eso era lo de menos, mientras se fuera de ese mundo que lo tenía asqueado, y en las peores condiciones el las que podía vivir un ser humano…

_Si tú quisieras sabes que podrías empezar de nuevo… _

¡Basta! No quería escuchar más alientos, para terminar con solamente la soledad acompañándole… eso no era ni un despojo de vida¡con un demonio!

Cerró los ojos ahora venía la peor parte…, tomó un respiro, pareciera que ahora estaba buscando fuerzas para no morir, simplemente quería existir…, y buscar su razón, pero, su parte oscura le decía que su enfermedad no tenía cura, que estaría así por siempre, estaba muerto, al no tener ilusiones, era vivir una vida vacía algo sin coherencia, menos que una sombra, un esbirro…

Pasó lentamente, disfrutando del dolor que le estaba causando el vidrio al hundirse lentamente en su piel, sacando a flote el vital líquido, solo un poco más y vería si había mejorado o no…

**  
**

Alguien corría rápidamente por las calles de Londres, por fin lo había encontrado, ahora podía decir que había vuelto a vivir…, sólo quería besarlo y pedirle perdón hasta el fin de los tiempos, solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, y encontrar a la persona que esperaba y no a un espejismo de algo que y posiblemente tendría cinco años muerto…, pero, algo en su corazón le decía que aún era temprano.

Corría tratando de aumentar la velocidad, pero, se estaba cansando, aunque solamente el saber que solo faltaba un poco más para llegar solo un poco…

Miraba su reflejo mientras que pasaba el vidrio por la otra mano, así, que placentero, era sentir el dolor que te llevaba a la muerte…, cerró los ojos disfrutándolo, no le importaban si luego le decía que le gustaba automutilarse, era la única manera de liberar un poco de los sentimientos estancados en su cuerpo y alma, la herida cruzaba rectamente desde la muñeca hasta los principios del antebrazo, la sangre en ningún momento dejaba de correr y la luna hacía la escena grotescamente divina, un brillo sobrenatural rodeaba al hombre, el cual estaba en el lecho de su muerte, perdido…, y a lo mejor algo aturdido…

Solo faltaba el golpe de gracia…, y todo se acabaría…

– No espero que me perdonen… –Sonó una voz ronca y quebrada por el constante llanto…

Subió corriendo las escaleras, no podía aguantar al verlo, no importa si después tenía que morir, a manos del Lord, no le importaba nada, si lo podía ver por última vez sonriendo, esos ojosllenos de vida y alegría que siempre lo caracterizaron…

No podía esperar, corrió más rápido en las escaleras… ¿Por qué tenía que vivir en el último piso? No le importó, la sonrisa en su cara no podía dimitir la sonrisa, llegó jadeando, pateó la puerta y lo que vio, no lo dejó pasmado pero no por ello le quitó la rapidez.

– ¡Harry¡DETENTE! –Gritó un rubio yendo directamente a quitarle el vidrio de la mano antes de que pudiera cortarse el cuello el cual era su último objetivo…, le agarró las manos y le medio limpió las heridas, el niño-que-había-sobrevivido, estaba pasmado y sin poder moverse, allí estaba lo que todas sus noches había deseado.- ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? –El moreno volvió a llorar no lo podía creer.- Harry ¿Qué te pasa¡Háblame!

– ¿Draco? –Dijo llevando las manos ensangrentadas a las mejillas del ojigris.- ¿Morí? –Dijo temeroso de que eso fuera un sueño, una ilusión causando por su delirante condición, había perdido mucha sangre.-

– No, no moriste –Dijo abrazándolo.- ¡Idiota te dije que me dejaras una pista fácil! Además ¿Por qué te ibas a quitar la vida? No te dije que iba a regresar…

– Cuando Voldemort venció, perdí todas esperanza, y no bastando con eso, te perdí a ti…, hay Dios bendito, si estoy soñando, no me dejes despertar jamás…

– No estás soñando Harry…, estoy aquí, aunque no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo… ya que el lord podía sospechar algo. Y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte…

– No te vallas… no importa si Voldemort nos encuentra, creo que se me cumplió mi milagro…

– ¿Por qué estás en este sitio¿Por qué no huiste de este país?

– Porque tenía la esperanza aún en mi maltrecho corazón de que algún día vendrías por mí.

**  
**

– Te amo Harry… Jamás me volveré a alejar lo suficiente como para que puedas tratarte de suicidar otra vez –Dijo abrazándole más fuerte haciéndole entender que estaba allí para él, y que no se alejaría de nuevo.-

– Gracias…, por no dejarme morir… –Draco besó a Harry y el ojiverde brilló en un brillo amarillo claro, todo se cubrió con la luz, mientras el amanecer brillaba en la ventana, dando comienzo a un nuevo día y una nueva vida.-

**Fin…**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling…

_Realizado bajo la influencia de **Breath no More** del grupo **Evanescense**._

¿Incoherente cierto? Si quieres comentar algo, pues, por review, pero, no lo voy a continuar…


End file.
